osmo28sfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kogglyuffs/ok time to say this
rant on this ASS of wiki wow it was a bit fine for a few moments after the Twice incident, but this wiki fell down again, and if there isn't a change, then this wiki will never get up EVER again, and i ''really ''hope that this wiki never but ever gets up again. I'm hella tired of this wiki, like, now i can't stay a fcking day without being mad in this sht of wiki... HERE ARE MY REASONS WHY: *Announcing useless blogs: It was fine at first but, it's getting annoying, you're basically announcing every blog post that is posted in this wiki and is annoying af, this doesn't bothers only to me, it bothers most users of this wiki, i said this long time ago but you'll never understand. *The constant wiki color changing: Like, you can't stay with only one color and, the bright colors were killing me but, im fine with this one now *Drama: i cant really think of some drama that happened before, but, OBJECTMASTER DRAMAAA, like, i know i talked trash about him and stuff, but tbh im getting tired of it, i know it stopped but, i know this wiki will get more drama sooner or later, in short words, this wiki is a good place to create drama *Power abusing: Ok i know there wasn't a lot '''of power abusing recently, but OK TIME TO BE HONEST, fIRST, i told you that announcing useless blogs is something that admins should fix but nO, you'll never FCKING LISTEN, and, just because i have a low role than yours (or any admin), it doesn't mean that i can't share my opinions if something is bothering me (i said this many times too), also, don't edit my comments just to talk trash about me. ok this is the intense part, '''opinions about others! *Happier: i still like you but, is getting annoying that you only talk about sex stuff, is kinda bothering some people *Wiki cat: you never help me by trying to cheer me up *Artist: stop being so dramatic and you really dont deserve to put yourself down, you were also a cool person whe you came in the bfdi wiki, i wonder what happened to you, but i want happy artistvoid back *osmo: i know and is understandable that you hate yourown wiki, i know it really sucks, but dont say that your life is the most horrible, there are people who has a worse life than yours *objectmaster: ok i dont like you still but tbh im slowly starting to hate you less, but please, lets break the furrymaster ship *sophie: ok, you were cool first when you came to the bfdi wiki, you were happy and chill, when you were disabled, you were disappointed but, you were happy still, it was nice that you reported twice, but, you slowly started to change, idk, in some instants you started to act immature, but you started to calm down and i was (kinda) happy with that, but, you started to act very """depressed""" bc your mom told you that you started to act edgy and stuff, people told you to prove that your mom is wrong but guess WHAT? You fcking decided to follow what your mom said! And, tbh, you're starting to act like Twice, you recently edited my comment just to talk trash about me, you complain about being shipped with someone you hate yet you still ship people that hate eachother. You complain about me trying to "get attention" by being edgy, but have you looked at what you say? You feel forgotten just because you don't get fanart or that people don't talk about you, not everyone can forget you in a check, some people still remember you but you won't listen, you look like you're just hungry for getting fanart. And also, try to listen to people's complainings, just because you may have a high role it doesnt mean that you can do whatever you want, you're acting just like the person you reported, you know that person? Yes, you may know, you're also doing power-abuse by editing my comments and talking trash about me, you want me to suffer because that's something that "I want", but guess what, is more liek something that you want. Oh, and, stop having so much vengeful feelings towards the BFDI Wiki just because you got the perma ban, you were the first one to make sockpuppets, which counts as a BFDI Wiki rule violation. i rlly dunno anymore, but i really want to leave this ass of wiki, and to be in peace, this wiki really ruins my mood, so im done ok bye Category:Blog posts